SaintValentin Oblige
by AyaneUchiwa
Summary: 2 jours avant la StValentin[pourtant je hais cette fête] , Sasuke est de retour et il est accepté par tout le monde , sauf Sakura qui en a marre de souffrir.OneshotMais Tsunade leur réserve une surprise...


On peut le faire

Titre : On peut le faire allez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre --"

Auteur : Moua ! logique...

Couples : Principalement axé sur Sakura/Sasuke , mais il y aussi Naruto/Hinata , Neji/Tenten , Ino/Kiba et Shikamaru/Temari les persos sont ceux de la next-gen

Résumé : 2 jours avant la St-Valentinpourtant je hais cette fête , Sasuke est de retour et il est accepté par tout le monde , sauf Sakura qui en a marre de souffrir.(One-shot)

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Konoha mais elle était déjà dehors.Tsunade les avaient tous convoqué d'urgence dans son bureau. La jeune Hyuuga esperait voir Naruto , il avait tellement changé...

Kiba monta sur Akamaru et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade.

" Toi aussi , tu as un mauvais pressentiment...Mmmh , ça ne me dis rien de bon"

Elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Si Tsunade les avaient levés pour nettoyer Konoha comme il y a deux semaines , elle l'étriperait ! Sakura arriva devant la rue des Uchiwa , son regard se bruma ça se dit ? et elle secoua la tête.

Quand elle arriva devant le lieu prévu , il y avait tout ses amis sauf...Naruto

Finalement , il arriva 5 minutes après Sakura et ils allèrent tous dans le bureau :

- Tsunade-sama , si vous nous avez réveillés pour nettoyer Konoha , je vais vous étri...

- Naruto ! Tais-toi ! Je ne vous ais pas levé pour rien...

Shikamaru remarqua que Tsunade était assez sur les nerfs , et elle avait de grands cernes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe , c'est galèère...

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de...

"Non ! Pas lui..." Sakura se figea et regarda Naruto. Lui aussi avait compris.

- Uchiwa Sasuke !

Un grand silence se forma dans la pièce, puis Sasuke sortit d'un coin et regarda tous les chuunins devant lui.

Naruto se placa devant lui et ils s'affrontèrent du regard :

- Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Il est mort.

Naruto se recula d'un pas et tendit sa main droite à Sasuke. Il prit la main de Naruto , puis ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers Sasuke sauf Sakura , elle ne pouvait plus le regarder : elle pleurait toutes les nuits et il revient comme ça , comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle alla en marchant jusqu'à la porte , tranquillement , mais une fois sortie du bureau , elle courra le plus vite possible jusque chez elle.

Dans le bureau , personne n'avait remarqué le départ de Sakura sauf lui...Sasuke n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où avait été Sakura.

Elle avait changée , oh oui , mais son regard...Il n'avait pas reconnu le regard de la jeune Sakura pétillant et plein de vie : là il avait vu un regard froid et sombre. Comme lui.

Dans la chambre de Sakura :

- Merdddddddeeeeeee ! Marre de marre de marre de marre !!!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte son appartement , Sakura alla ouvrir et vit Tenten :

- Bah alors ma belle , pourquoi t'es partie ?

- ...

- Sasuke te fait toujours autant d'effet ?

- Quoi ??!Mais t'es complètement sonnée !!

- Allez , viens , on va se promener.

Un "pouf" se fit retentir dans la pièce et Kakashi apparut :

- Sakura , Tenten.

- Kakashi-sensei .

- Sakura , vient on va parler.Tenten , ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Naan , c'est bon !!

Quelques minutes après que la jeune ninja aux chignons soit partie , Kakashi et Sakura sortirent ils marchèrent pendant 10 minutes et arrivèrent devant le 3ème terrain d'entraînement :

- Ca rappelle des choses...N'est-ce pas ?

- Kakashi...Je veux...

- Sakura , il est de retour , il a atteint son but , ne le laisse pas tomber , pas maintenant ...

- Kakashi ! Ils nous a laissée tombés !! C'est un traître !

- Mmmh...Certes , mais tu l'aimes .

- Que ?! Mais non !! Je l'ai oublié !! Compris ? O-U-B-L-I-E !!

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre , toi ou moi ?

- ...

Vers 18h00 , ils arrivèrent devant le fameux restaurant de ramens , et il y avait tous les anciens genins de présents , même Sasuke :

- Sakuraaaaaaaa-Chaaaan !! Hurla Naruto , Viiieeeeens !! On fête le retour de Sasuukeeee !!!

- Euuuh..Je...Non...Enfin...

- Allez Sakura , amuse-toi bien , dit Kakashi avant de s'en aller et sortant son fameux bouquin .

- Sakura , c'est une fête , tu ne vas tout de même pas rester habillée en tenue de ninja ? s'exclama Ino , allez , viens , je vais te préparer !!

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , Ino allait l'habiller !! Elle n'avait pas hâte de voir le résultat !

10 minutes plus tard , Ino et Sakura était de retour : Ino portait une robe rouge moulante qui arrivait au milieu des cuisses , d'ailleurs Kiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux .

- Et je vous présente la plus beelleeee de Konohaaaaa , Sakuraaaa !!

Ino tira Sakura et ce fut la stupéfaction totale : Sakura portait une robe bleue foncée qui s'attachait au cou et qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux , son bandeau frontal avait été enlevé et remplacé par une rose noire et juste un léger maquillage.

Sasuke POV :

" Sakura ? Est-ce que c'est bien elle ? Elle est magnifique ...Non , je ne dois pas penser ça claque mentale"

Finalement , tout le monde s'assit autour de plusieurs tables qui avaient été rapprochées pour l'occasion : Hinata se retrouvait en face de Naruto , Neji en face de Tenten et à côté de Naruto et puis à chaque bouts de table , il y avait Sakura et Sasuke **(vous voyez le schèma ?J'ai pas mis tout le monde sinon demain on y est encore)**

Le repas se termina vers 22h30 et ils allèrent tous à côté de la fameuse stèle des héros. C'était un lieu de culte et un grand et lourd silence s'installa.

Une demie-heure plus tard , chacun rentra chez soi .

Le lendemain vers 11h00 , Sakura dormait toujours profondément et Ino alla la chercher en catastrophe :

-Sakurrrrrraaaaa !!

- Aaaaah !!! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

- Bonjour la marmotte !

Ino se prit un coup de coussin dans la figure et s'en suivit une bataille de coussins et de peluches.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ino ?

- Tsunade voulait nous voir !

- Nous ?

- Baah , tous les chuunins !!!

- Ok , attends je m'habille !!

5 minutes après , elles se retrouvaient avec tout les autres dans le bureau de Tsunade:

- Alors , comme vous savez , ou comme vous auriez du le savoir , demain est un grand jour !!

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle mais Tsunade cessa vite ce bruit de fond :

- Demain , c'est la St-Valentin !

Tout le monde avait sa tête d'ahuri vous voyez laquelle ?, et regardait Tsunade avec de grands yeux .

- Bref , laissez moi finir . Pour cela , j'ai organisé une soirée spéciale !! Je m'explique : dans cette boîte , il y a tout les noms des garçons dans ce bureuau et dans celle-là , il y a les noms des jeunes filles . Je vais tirer au sort deux noms et cela formera un couple pour demain .

- Un couple ?

- Oui ,un couple , Naruto !

- Galèère ...

- On se passera de tes commentaires , Shika !

- Je vous explique le déroulement de la journée : toute la journée , vous allez vous préparer , et en plus , les garçons , vous allez offrir un cadeau à votre moitié de demain. Le soir , dans une salle spécialement aménagée , les garçons arriveront en avance et prendront place à leur table. Les filles arriveront quelques minutes après et seront annoncées devant tout le monde.

Vous dinerez , etc...

Puis , à la fin de la soirée , un homme viendra chercher un couple et l'emmènera dans un endroit préparé pour l'occasion , cela peut être par exemple , dans les bois , près d'un lac , dans l'école.

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Tsunade-sama , les têtes s'étaient totalement décomposées.

- Bon , vu qu'il n'ya aucun problème , je vais procéder au tirage des couples . Mmmh...Naruto et...Hinata !

La concernée devint rouge tomate tandis que Naruto avait un grand sourire .

"Ensuite...Kiba ...Ino!

"Neji , Tenten

" Skikamaru et...Temari .

" Choji et...Kin ! (couple totalement improbable , mais je ne savais pas avec qui le placer)

" Et donc , pour finir : Sasuke et Sakura !

- Je refuse !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit cette phrase :

- De toute façon , Sakura , tu n'as pas le choix ! Prend-ça comme une mission !

- ...

- Bref , Jeunes filles , maintenant , vous allez gentiment vous dirigez vers l'école où Shizune et Anko vous attendent pour votre tenue de demain . Les garçons , vous , vous allez rejoindre Kakasi et Iruka dans la salle d'entraînement pour vous faire habiller également .

Lorsque les mecs ressortirent de l'école , il devait être 19h00 , les filles ne sortirent que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Tous les chuunins ne dormirent pas de la nuit . Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls : les senseis étaient aussi concernés par la soirée , donc on avait : Kakashi/Kurenai ; Iruka/Anko ; Tsunade/Jirayia ; Gai/Anko

Vers 6h00 , Sakura sortit sur son balcon et elle respira un grand coup , de toute manière , elle ne pourrait pas éviter cette soirée...Mais tout de même , avec Sasuke...

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et prit la robe et se mit devant sa glace .

"Mmh...Pas mal..."

Naruto alla voir Sasuke vers 14h00 :

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- T'a trouvé un cadeau pour Sakura ?

" Merde, le cadeau ! Je l'avait complètement zappé celui-là !"

- Apparement , pas . Moi non plus. Tu viens en chercher un avec moi ?

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir oublié le cadeau : à vrai dire , tout les mecs l'avaient oublié ...

Naruto trouva pour Hinata un magnifique coquillage avec des reflets arc-en-ciel. Neji trouva des kunais empoisonnés génial , le cadeaupour Tenten. Kiba prit à Ino une robe blanche qui mettaient en valeur ses cheveux.Shikamaru acheta à Temari un mini-éventail où l'on pouvait inscrire une déclaration dessus.Choji prit pour Kin des gateaux avec des messages dessus et pour finir Sasuke acheta une chaîne en argent avec une petite améthyste(1) en forme de larme . Quelque chose de discret.

Chacune des filles se préparait de son côté avec la même appréhension : comment allait-se passer la soirée ? Et quel cadeau aurait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elles plairont suffisamment ?

Naruto portait une chemise bleue avec un pantalon noire simple. Neji avait laché ses cheveux et avait un t-shirt gris foncé qui faisait un petit contraste avec ses yeux. Kiba avait aussi une chemise mais rouge et un jean bleu ciel .Shikamaru était habillé assez détendu : pantalon assez baggy mais classe et pull vert foncé trois-quart.Cependant , Choji n'avait pas fait trop d'effort.Pour terminer , Sasuke avait une chemise noire à moitié ouverte_(mmmh)_ et un jean noir/bleu foncé.(2)

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle aménagée , ils furent stupéfaits : il y avait des tables pour chaque couple et des chandelles , des bougies et des pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs romantiques éparpilliées dans la salle .Pour éviter de faire dela bouillie de pétales de roses , un chemin indiqué par des petites bougies rondes avait été formé.La seule lumière des bougies rendaient l'ambiance encore plus romantique.

Chacun des garçons fut placé à leur table respective et le stress monta d'un cran.

Les garçons se posaient les même questions que les filles , et surtout est-ce que les cadeaux allaient plaire...?

Kakashi , Iruka , Gai et Jirayia arrivèrent et eux aussi étaient stressés , Iruka confia à Kakashi :

- On est capable de tuer mais par contre sortir avec une femme , c'est quasi mission impossible.

Il était 19h30.La tension était palpable. Puis ,un homme habillé en costume se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Mlle Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto se leva et n'en revenait pas : elle était tout simplement splendide . Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec de fines bretelles et ses cheveux étaient rattachés en chignon avec des mêches ondulées qui s'en échappait(3).

Hinata descencdit les escaliers et prit le bras que Naruto lui tendait . Il lui souffla :

- Tu es resplendissante ,Hinata-Chan...

- Mer...Merci...Na...Nar...Naruto...-Kun

Ils s'installèrent et Hinata était rouge comme une jolie pivoine.

L'homme en costume annonça ensuite Tenten .

Neji ne savait pas comment réagir alors il fit les même gestes que Naruto où à peu près.

Elle portait une robe rose pâle qui cachait ses chaussures , la robe n'avait pas de manches et se tenait à la poitrine.

Ino arriva ensuite et elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.Puis , vint le tour de Kin : elle avait laché ses cheveux et s'était fait une demi-queue de cheval , sa robe était vert foncée et elle laisser voir tout son dos .Choji était totalement impressioné.

Puis les minutes passèrent et Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas.Naruto fit un sourire d'encouragement à Sasuke .

- Mlle Haruno Sakura .

Tout le monde releva la tête et Sasuke sentit apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues : Sakura portait une longue robe avec une traine noire avec des reflets bleus nuit_ ( ça ne vous rappelle pas les cheveux de quelqu'un ; )._Elle était maquillé discrètement et n'avait pas touchée à ses cheveux.

Sasuke se leva mais la laissa venir.

- Sakura...

- Quoi ?

Apparemment , elle n'était pas de bonne humeur , ce qui rendit Sasuke de mauvaise humeur...

Puis , Kurenai , Anko , Shizune et Tsunade arrivèrent , cette dernière eut droit à une remarque de Naruto :

- Elle est drôlement jolie la vieille !!

Tout les couples étaient alors à leur table respective : les filles s'étaient assises de manière à ce qu'elles puissent voir ce qui se passaient avec les autres couples et pour pouvoir s'encourager mutuellement.

Du côté de Tenten et Neji :

- Euh...Sinon...Ca va ?

- Bien

- Ok...

- Tenten !

- Oui ?!

- Détends-toi et tâchons de passer une bonne soirée.

Tenten acquiesa d'un coup de tête et se détendit.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari :

- Tu n'as pas dit un seul " galèreee" depuis le début de la soirée , ça m'étonne de toi !

- C'est parce que je suis avec toi.

Temari releva la tête et regarda Shikamaru dans les yeux :

- Oublies ce que je viens de dire ,c'est pas important.

- Pour moi , si.

Chez Naruto et Hinata :

- Na...Naruto..-Kuu...Kun , pou...pourquoi ...tu..tu...me...regardes...co...comme...ça ?

- Oh ! Parce que je ne me lasse pas de te regarder...Tu es vraiment très jolie , Hinata .

- Me...Merci Naruto-Kun !

Hinata mit sa main timidement sur celle de Naruto et elle lui fit un énorme sourire.

Choji et Kin :

- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de penser à manger , juste deux secondes !

- Ok.1...2...J'ai faiiiim !

-desespoir

Kiba et Ino :

- Tu n'as pas amené Akamaru ?

- Il fête aussi la St-Valentin.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui , il s'est trouvé une copine , elle fait partie des chiens de l'invocation de Kakashi.

- Ah ok.Sinon, toi ça va ? Tu me parais bizarre.

-C'est toi qui me fais cet effet Oui oui , ça va.

Sakura et Sasuke :

- ...

- ...

_On voit la conversation..._

- Alors , comme ça , tu as tué ton frère ?autant aller sur un sujet qu'il connaît

- Oui.

- Cool.

- Hnn.

- ...J'en ai marre , je me barre !

- Sakura.

Sakura s'apprêtait à partir et elle se retourna en faisant face à Sasuke :

- Quoi ?

- Tu es...belle.

Sakura tomba sur la chaise mais se reprit vite :

- Ah...Merci

Sasuke lui fit un sourire, un vrai. Alors Sakura sentait que ça recommençait : elle recommençait à tomber amoureuse de lui.

-QUOI ???

- Kurenai , rassieds-toi je t'en supplie.

- TU L'AS EMBRASSEE ??!

- Kurenai , arrête , tout le monde nous regarde ...

- JE TE HAIS HATAKE KAKASHI !!!!!

La concernée sortit de la salle en furie et Kakashi s'affala sur sa chaise , il se prit la tête dans les mains et Sakura aperçut des larmes qui coulaient , elle se leva :

- Sasuke , je reviens.

- Je sais.

Sakura se dirigea vers Kakashi , prit la chaise de Kurenai et la rapprocha vers Kakashi :

- Sensei...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sakura...Je me déteste.

Sakura eut le coeur serré quand son sensei lui dit ça :

- Mais...

- J'ai embrassé une cliente , alors que c'est interdit , mais elle me faisait tellement penser à Kurenai mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..Alors...Je viens de lui dire , car je ne peux pas lui mentir.

- Je vais la voir.

Toutes les filles se levèrent de tables sous les regards interloqués des garçons et elles sortirent : Kurenai était adossée contre un arbre et elle pleurait :

- Kurenai !

- Rejoignez vois chéris et laissez-moi !

Hinata s'approcha :

- Non , sensei.

Kurenai fut étonnée par tant de conviction dans la voix de son ancienne élève :

- Hinata ...

Sakura s'approcha à sont tour :

- Vous savez pourquoi il l'a embrassée ?

- Parce qu'il l'aime , quelle question !

- Non , vous avez tout faux ! Il l'a embrassée parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à vous !

- Nani ?!

- Il vient de me le dire à l'instant !! Il pleure !

Kurenai se leva , mumura un "merci" aux jeunes filles et se dirigea vers salle suivit de près par les filles.

Chacune rejoignit sa place et le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun problème , sauf une attaque cardiaque de Iruka lorsqu'il apprit que Anko était enceinte.

Vers la fin du repas , un homme en costume chercha Neji et Tenten :

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Neji prit la main de Tenten qui rougit comme Hinata . 5 minutes après ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux murs rouges et blancs , il n'y avait pas de lumière seulement des bougies et des chandelles , ils restèrent tout les deux sans rien dire lorque une musique douce envahit la salle . Neji se dirigea vers Tenten et lui prit la main , elle se retourna :

- On danse ?

Neji se rapprocha et toute la nuit , ils dansèrent et ils s'embrassèrent allez hop ! un couple qui est formé

Au fur et à mesure , les hommes venaient cherché les couples : Temari et Shikamaru se trouvèrent dans une chambre spécialement décorée pour l'occasion ; Choji et Kin au cinéma , mais seulement eux deux . Naruto et Hinata s'étaient retrouvés dans un énorme champ de fleurs , et ils avaient couru puis s'étaient allongés dans les fleurs et s'étaient endormi en s'avouant leur amour _(mignoon tout ça)._

Quant aux Senseis , ils s'étaient retrouvés par couple dans leurs chambres pour être entre adulte_( ;D)_

Sasuke et Sakura étaient les derniers dans la salle mais un homme alla les chercher et les emmena dans une partie de la forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas :

- Suivez les bougies. Bonne soirée...

Ils suivirent les conseils de l'homme en costume et ils suivirent les bougies : ils passèrent par des petits chemins et au bout de 15 minutes de marche ,ils arrivèrent devant un escalier _(toujours dans la nature)_ fait en bois _(par la nature , vous suivez?)_. Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent devant un rideau de lianes _(dans la forêt , oué oué)_ et Sasuke passa devant :

- Heey !! T'es pas galant !!

- On sait jamais.

- Tu crois qu'on va se faire attaquer par une horde de ninja ?

- ...

Tu viens ?

Sasuke lui tendit sa main à travers les lianes , Sakura la prit et ils arrivèrent devant une cascade gigantesque et qui refletait la lune . La cascade était entourée d'herbe qui était remplie de petites lumières blanches : c'étaient des lucioles.

- Wooow. C'est superbe !! s'exclama la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses

- Ouais .

Sakura enleva ses chaussures , remonta sa robe au niveau des genoux et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau .

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder , elle était magnifique , surtout quand elle riait.

- Eh tu rêves ??

- Hn...

- Viens avec moi Sasuke !

De toute manière , Sakura ne lui laissa pas le choix et ils se retouvèrent tout les deux assis au bord de l'eau , les pieds dedans.

- Sakura...

- Mmh ?

- Tu crains les chatouilles ?

- ... Non !!

- Menteuse !

Et s'en suivit une course dans l'herbe ; Sasuke poursuivant Sakura dans l'herbe en lui faisant des chatouilles . Puis ils tombèrent et Sasuke se retrouva sur Sakura . Un silence génant s'installa. Puis Sasuke approcha son visage de celui de Sakura et s'arrêta à 2 mm .

- Sakura je...

- Sasuke...

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Sasuke l'embrassa.

Quand Sasuke rompit le baiser , il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille :

- Je suis désolé.Je n'aurais jamas dû.

- Non , attends ! Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et me dire que tu es désolé !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus .

- Sasuke...Je t'aime.

Ce dernier ce releva et tendit sa main à Sakura : ils se retrouvèrent collé , debout avec le bruit de la cascade.

- Sakura...Je te ferais trop souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu connais le futur ?Vivons l'instant présent...Sasuke-kun.

- Tiens , il me manquait celui-là !

- Quoi ?

- Le " Sasuke-kun" , andouille !

- Ah !!

- Bon, il faut que je te dises.

- Oui...?

- Sakura. Je t'...

- ...

- Je t'ai...

- Arrêteee de me faire attendre !!

- Hahaha ...

- Sinon , je serais insupportable avec mes "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun"

- Ok ok , on va arrêter la torture alors ! Sakura , je t'aime .

Après plusieurs baisers dans l'herbe , ils rentrèrent et allèrent chez Sasuke...

Il se passa ce qu'il se passa.

Et pour tous les autres couples, ce fut également pareil...

Fiin


End file.
